Silent tears
by Sapphire777
Summary: A series of drabbles that surround the night of cedric's death
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

I stumbled to Cedric's body, pushing through hundreds of students. There was so many people around, trying to get a glimpse of my love. I closed my eyes in horror, when I finally saw him.

Harry Potter was clutching his body like a madman, he did this twitchy thing, like he couldn't leave. It was sad to see the two people I thought would make it, who I thought were invincible, like this. One dead, the other probably insane from what he just saw.

I looked at Cedric for the first time really. I saw what was absolutely beautiful about him, even in death. Though the once full-of-life eyes I fell in love with were gone, replaced by dull orbs, they still somehow sparkled to me. Maybe he wasn't dead, maybe just …..just sleeping. But no…. he had bruises and pale, death white skin, blood trickled from his temple. His lips parted just slightly, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"He's back. Voldemort's back." Harry repeated, over and over. Like a fresh, new slap in the face, it woke me out of the trance I was in. If Harry was telling the truth, which, in my mind, he was, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. But it couldn't be, he's dead. But, was there ever a body to discover? Maybe he actually is back. This thought unsettled me greatly.

I watched Mr. Diggory's shaking body for what seemed like hours, but it was probably an only a matter of seconds. Silent tears slid down my face. I would try to remain strong, I needed to be.

Everyone was darting looks at me, trying to see my reaction. Other kids were scrambling to get a glimpse of my loves body. Have they no respect? The Hufflepuff students were watching silently. Some had tears in their eyes, others terrified that someone from Hogwarts, someone from their house, had gotten killed.

When everyone had finally gotten the gist of what happened, that my love was dead, their feet shuffled awkwardly, and they hung their heads in shame, or maybe it was sorrow. I didn't much care anymore.

What did I do to deserve this? I loved him with all my heart, and I'm positive that he loved me back. We might've gotten married, had kids! But that's not going to happen now. It's never going to happen between us anymore.

With my silent tears still streaming down my face, I walk away, knowing nothing will ever get rid of my sadness. Ever…


	2. Chapter 2

Mum and Dad were ushering me into the hospital wing. After what I just saw, Cedric's body sprawled out before all of us, with Harry on top of him crying out 'Voldemort's back.'.

When we got there, Harry had just taken a sleeping draft. His eyes seemed sp hollow, and his bones looked as though they were poking out at the most striking angles. He had never looked more beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

All the while the shaggy black dog that I knew to be Sirius Black transfigured. I had known Sirius was innocent all this time, before even Harry did. I met him on the school grounds in the dead of night last year while I was looking for Crookshanks, as far-fetched as that sounds. Also, Ron talks terribly loud in his sleep, and I'm only one floor below him.

Harry looked as peaceful as ever, lying there in a dreamless sleep, it was almost as though he was in death.

No doubt I wouldn't see this face in a long while, so I took a mental picture. I will always remember the peaceful harry potter.

For a second, I allowed myself the horror of imagining him dead, It was excruciatingly painful. It wasn;t just that he was the Boy Who Lived, or the boy who would have to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again, it was the fact that I loved him ever since the day I first laid eyes on him.

It didn't help that the vulnerable side of him only intensified the fire that was already burning so bright inside of me. Not that he would ever know. I had gotten way better at hiding my emotions, especially after my being possessed.

A terrible thought suddenly crossed me mind. Harry could've easily been Cedric tonight, the dark Lord could've easily killed him too. He could've killed him AND Cedric.

I moved to the edge of Harry's bed, sitting at the foot of it. His chest rose and fell in a way that was almost calming to me. That brought me back to reality, it brought me to the fact that he didn't die that night, he was alive. Well, for the moment at least.

I went to wipe my long, red hair from my face, but instead all I felt was wetness on my cheeks. I hadn't realized I was crying. Another tear fell from my already overflowing eyes. Two more fell from my cheeks to the bed.

I couldn't let anyone see me crying. I was never known as the emotional one in the family, and I'm certainly not about to take that title up. I was always the strong one in the worst of situations.

As I moved slowly to wipe the tears from my eyes, I saw that Harry's had flickered open.

Our eyes locked in a gaze that would've held forever, if not Mum had rushed over. It was then I knew that he would never get over Cedric's death. Ever….


End file.
